


答卷时间150分钟 番外篇

by Canstar_213



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canstar_213/pseuds/Canstar_213





	答卷时间150分钟 番外篇

李英超考完第三天就和李振洋一起坐上飞机去广州玩了——小孩本来心心念着迪士尼乐园约会计划，结果不久前两人周末逛街时路过公交站牌，李振洋指着巨大的广告随口一提：“不如我们去长隆动物园玩儿吧小弟。”

转身就看见明亮的大眼睛里闪烁着希望：“你说的啊，李振洋！咱俩说好了！”

可是去迪士尼还是动物园呢?

终于高考完的李英超同学捏着笔袋走出考场，下一秒就不得不面对哥哥抛出的选择题。对两个选项都心动不已的小朋友拼命转动刚刚经历了人生第一大考的脑袋，捏着哥哥的手纠结：“动物园好想去，可迪士尼也想去。”

李振洋看着小李英超抿着嘴瞪大眼睛的小模样，笑着弹了弹他的脑袋，掏出手机点开机票界面凑到人眼前：“都去都去，你想去的哥哥都带你去！”

原来是道多选题呀。

坐上飞机的小朋友后知后觉地想。

飞机落地已是半晚。李振洋以前来过广州，倒是熟悉路线，带着小孩先是搭车去酒店放了行李，又在周围逛了逛当地的商场。两人坐了一下午飞机，没逛多久便都有些疲惫，于是随便选了家餐厅吃了些东西，回酒店收拾整理完就躺进被窝里睡了。

第二天难得李振洋也不赖床，闹钟一响俩人就从大床上爬了起来，洗漱完，拆了一袋面包当做早餐，背着包直奔动物园。

素来火热的野生动物园自然不会缺少游人，好在这个时间段除了高三考生，别的学生都还没有放假，因而工作日里倒是难得的不算拥挤。

两人买票进了园，先去看了圆滚滚的熊猫和懒洋洋的考拉，伸着胳膊举起胡萝卜喂长颈鹿，又甩着脑袋模仿大象的长鼻子。去猛兽区时路过一家卖纪念品小玩意儿的店，小情侣牵着手进去转了一大圈，出来就变成大豹子牵着小白虎——两人屁股后面各绑了一条毛茸茸的长尾巴。

大豹子站在老虎山前指着威风凛凛的万兽之王直嚷嚷：“李英超，我来看你啦！”周围带着小孩的家长纷纷侧目，惹得李英超耳朵通红地抱怨哥哥幼稚，伸手去蒙住他的嘴巴不让他再说话。

可事实上李英超小朋友也不比李振洋小朋友成熟到哪里去，当两人溜达到金钱豹的玻璃前，小孩激动地拽着护栏紧紧盯着卧在水池边的大豹子看，末了转身对身旁的大猫本人一脸严肃地提出疑问：“洋哥你怎么在里面趴着呢？”

大豹子一听气不过，捞过小老虎，捏着他的脖子按住他软绵绵的头发一通揉。小老虎被固定在哥哥胳膊间，只好拼命摇晃着身体，趁人不注意又猛地伸手去拽大豹子的尾巴——幼稚园打架斗殴的小朋友到最后也没有决出胜负，反而是一辆粉红色的三轮车叮铃铃地路过。于是大豹子连忙带着小老虎排在一群小朋友后边，五分钟后两人手里便多了一份草莓绵绵冰。

快乐的时光过得飞快，坐在回程的飞机上李英超才意识到短暂的旅行已经结束。

小孩抱着相机翻看这些天的照片回味，小小屏幕里两人都笑得傻乎乎：满头大汗的李振洋举着电动小电风扇往脸上呼呼吹风，李英超凑过脸去挤在他旁边扬言要抢走他的凉爽。

李英超盯着这张照片忍不住发出鹅鹅鹅地笑声，感受到肩膀上的重量又猛然停住动作——李振洋带着他玩了四天四晚（中间还有一晚上在酒店落地窗前被小朋友折腾到大半夜)，实在是困倦，飞机刚一起飞就歪头靠上自己的肩膀，此时正闭着眼睛直哼哼：“小弟，别笑啦……哥哥困了……让哥哥睡一会……”

李英超闻言放下相机，挺直腰想让哥哥睡得更舒服一点，又抬起另一只手按在大猫太阳穴上轻轻地揉：“睡吧，洋洋。”

飞机上的晚餐不算好吃，但勉强还能填饱肚子。李振洋生怕刚刚成年的小崽子不好好吃饭，硬是从梦中醒来，盯着小孩把最后一口吃完，才又闭上眼睛继续补觉。

经过了漫长的飞行，回家后两人都累的不行。李英超强打着精神把行李箱里的脏衣服一股脑扔进脏衣篮里，又换了卧室里的床单被罩，他刚刚设定好洗衣机的时间，就被洗了澡准备直接缩进被窝的哥哥拎到浴室里去。

等浑身暖乎乎的小朋友吹好头发出来，床上的那人已经困得睁不开眼睛，李英超小心翼翼地钻进他的怀里，搂着哥哥的腰找到熟悉的位置，抱着大猫闭上眼，一觉睡到了第二天中午。

阳光暖融融地照在身上，睡饱了的两人却都不愿起床，又黏黏糊糊地躺在一块儿消磨了半天。等到天色渐渐暗下去，李振洋实在是饿得肚子直叫，才不得不起身钻进卫生间里，嘴里不忘吩咐道:“弟弟，给你哥哥点份清汤的花甲米线呗。”

“谁是你弟弟啊。”李英超捏着手机继续靠在床上不接招，“我是你男朋友。”

李振洋闻言好笑的不行，探出头对着小朋友又威胁：“小男朋友你给我赶紧的，等会儿我洗完出来，要是没见到我的米线，别怪你大哥我对你施暴。”

小男朋友此时手里已经火速下单，点好两份米线付款，却还是嘚嘚瑟瑟地嘴硬：“你还要对我施暴，你别想看到你的米线了！李振洋我告诉你，你也会有老的那一天的，到时候看我不，啪啪啪！走你！”

李振洋看都不用看，就能想到自家小男友顶着一头炸毛，像一只小老虎一样嗷嗷叫的漂亮模样，心里甜滋滋地喜欢得不行，一边洗头一边调戏小孩：“哪要哥哥老了呀，你那天晚上不还在啪啪啪你哥哥我吗，李英超同学。”

李英超同学闻言，红着脸不吱声，大眼睛里的笑意藏都藏不住。

等两人呼噜呼噜吃完米线，李英超才猛然想起昨天洗衣机里还洗着衣服。湿衣服在洗衣机里闷了一天，只好又开了机器重新洗一遍。李振洋凑在小朋友身边却又不帮忙，端了杯水没骨头似的趴在人身上，时不时还要出声吐槽两句。

李英超像一只忙碌的小蜜蜂，洗了衣服又挪到客厅去收拾箱子。等他清空行李箱，擦干净放回柜子里收好，回来就看见李振洋陷在沙发里揪着动物园里买的尾巴玩。

他不自觉想起那天的哥哥来，哥哥穿了件宽松的白衬衣，阳光下隐隐约约看得见他精瘦漂亮的腰和窄臀。毛茸茸的豹子尾巴被他绑在腰间，从白衬衫里垂下来又弯曲成优雅的弧度。

哥哥被大太阳晒得眯着眼，真的变成一只漂亮的大豹子。李英超回忆着他的模样，脑中不自觉地冒出些少年人的幻想来：他知道另一种尾巴，比起动物园毛茸茸的更细更长，末端连着小巧的肛塞可以埋进哥哥的屁股里，随着哥哥走动晃来晃去。

就像哥哥真的长了尾巴一样。

哥哥也不要穿粗糙的牛仔裤，大豹子的腿漂亮又有力，不久前他自己把腿上的毛脱了，如今摸起来无比舒服，正应当赤裸的露出来。白衬衣也不要穿，李英超想，他喜欢看哥哥光溜溜一丝不挂的样子。只是修长的脖子上不能空荡荡的，最好系上黑色蕾丝的choker，再挂一个金色的小铃铛，尾巴尖也可以系铃铛，这样走起路来就会叮铃铃地响——就像那天动物园里的粉红色三轮车，叮铃铃的响声带来甜滋滋又软绵绵的冰淇淋。

甜滋滋又软绵绵的哥哥。

李振洋被突然压在自己身上的小朋友吓了一跳，还没反应过来，就被扒掉了松垮垮的睡裤。手里握着的尾巴被霸道的扔在一边，年下恋人的手挤进指缝间与他十指紧扣，小孩的呼出的气息打在他耳边，肚子上隔着布料能感受到他硬邦邦的性器。

“小崽子，怎么又来折腾你洋哥。”年纪小的精力无限，年长的任由着他胡闹。这会儿也不反抗，甚至仰起头来同他接吻，抬起腿有意无意去磨蹭那鼓鼓囊囊一大包东西。

“小弟，洋哥再送你个毕业礼物。”

李振洋捧起小孩的脸，又扬起下巴朝着卧室指了指，让李英超去看床头柜里的东西。小孩心里紧张又期待，趴在哥哥身上又低头亲了亲他的脸，才起身跑进卧室里去寻找恋人送给他的惊喜。

半分钟后耳朵通红的小朋友凑到哥哥身前，手里拿着又细又长的猫尾巴，尾巴尖上系着金色的小铃铛，另一头是粉红色的小巧肛塞。

“洋哥哥，我找到你的尾巴啦！”


End file.
